Blue Hue
I do know how this happened. I do not know why. Despite my best attempts at rationalizing this, I don't know how or why this happened. This document, I can refer to in the future. Only reason I am writing this is to keep my mind occupied. These events begun, a week ago maybe? I don't know how, but I just woke up one morning. I had several texts from friends about all sorts of strange information. Wear goggles. Wear earmuffs. One was asking to meet up nearby the crossroads, and to not bother if neither of us arrived on time. Looking around for my family, I found only my cat. I filled up her food bowl, and made a mistake of looking out of the window into the foggy street. There was several people, all wearing heavy coats and hats, many looking down at their feet. They were slowly shuffling along the street, and several figures I could barely make out, were standing still on the streets. One of the coated men was carrying a torch with a red light emitting from it. I decided to check the internet, but my laptop had been blocked from accessing it. The phone gave no answer to anybody I called, minus the friend who asked me to meet nearby the crossroads. My friend was saying the plan was to go ahead, and cautioned me to follow the advice I had been sent. I donned a pair of headphones to put on music, earmuffs on top of that, a thick coat and a hat plus gloves. I also packed my laptop along with various other things. I got out all of the dried food for the cat and hoped that she was a good hunter. I traveled to the crossroads. My friend warned about not speaking to anybody but him, so I naturally kept my head down and walked slowly through the streets. It was at this time I began to piece together what was possibly going on. On the way, I saw somebody dressed much like me, but out of my corner of my eye, I saw his face was turning a blue hue. Their hands had turned the same colour too, and he seemed to suddenly start panicking. I kept trudging on, but I kept a tiny vague focus of my mind on him, trying to think of other things was partly failing. I heard a muffled crying sound, and saw his blurry outline from my unfocused eye show the blur shaking before he became catatonic and proceeded to stare at me. Nearby was another person, who had just stopped staring at him, and was now staring at me. I eventually arrived at the crossroads, and I met with 14 other people over the next 20 minutes. My friend had explained these people had been called here, to later find a place where we could at least form a vague idea of what the fuck was happening. We all had to clip onto each other with a rope, and were told to look at our feet, not talk, and try to think about anything not relating to this. Some were missing gloves, or hats. They were told to put up their hoods, and to keep their hands in their pockets. Some wore so much that everything excepting the eyes was completely covered. A man with a glowing red lamp on the end of a pole led the way. We trudged onwards down the coastal road. There were a few ships floating in the seas that I vaguely noticed. They had no lights on and drifted silently through the seas. The water pumps alongside sea walls had shut down. Water was seeping in, and plants were dying from the salt. We reached a hotel with four floors in it by the coast. Each floor had a large central one, and we entered via the front doors. Inside, it was full of people staring at us. They all had a blue hue to their skins, and did not speak a word. Our group was immediately broken up at this point, as we were informed that in crowds, we had to travel alone. I walked slowly through the crowd, keeping my head down and listening to my walkman. I heard a muffled scream from one woman, who from the corner of my eye, turned to stare at me. I kept on walking upstairs to the third floor. On the third floor, the remainder of us assembled in a dining room. The doors were simply shut, without any kind of lock. The curtains were drawn, and immediately the room began to be subdivided using decorative wooden walls. A compartment was reserved for all of us, and after dropping off our stuff in each one, we all spoke for a few minutes using text messages or pens and paper. I learned that we must always ignore people, and keep communication to a crucial minimum if we did not wish to become them. The people left then went off to each section, reading or listening to music. Some slept, or others played on laptops. Anything to ignore this. Some even peed into bottles instead of leaving their compartment. One brave man left to visit the toilet, and returned fine. For several hours we sat like this. Nearly everybody wore coats, gloves, hats, goggles, even facemasks or balaclavas. Nobody spoke. The only light was a single red lamp, casting a deep red hue over everybody. This silent place was only changed when one man, having taken off one of his gloves, shouted and panicked as he thought of the colour blue. He quickly started to shake and urinate himself, before he succumbed and stood to stare at us. Panic broke out, and various people tried hard to ignore them, but they failed. I was tempted to peel back my glove to check, but I wasn't going to, I would never risk such a thing. It has been two days now. I am the only one left. I think I worked out things. You change into them if you think about them. The more you focus on at once, the weaker this effect seems to be. Hence I did the most safe thing, by setting up my laptop in the middle of the blue hue people. There is a lot of them, probably. But I realized that safety comes by staying with as many as them, and away from as many people as possible. I am on my laptop, typing out this as a way to waste time. I already have played through many games, but they still surround me. They will never leave. I cannot do anything because if I even focus on them, my chances of becoming one of them increases. The more ambiguous and larger the group of these things I am forced to think about, the better. I do not know what I am meant to look like under my thick clothes, I do not know who I am anymore. There is nobody to speak to, despite being surrounded by these blue things. I do not know how much longer this can go on for, or why. What I am sure of however, is that my eyes are blue. Category:Mental Illness